


Start and Go

by Chaerring



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn tips his hat down, smirking and Haru feels abruptly like she understands Tsuna’s life experiences more than she did before. Every time they’ve come upon him yelling at the hitman or heard it from a distance makes much more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Trilies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies) for looking this over, listening to me whine, and coming up with the title.

Haru crossed the edge of her school’s gates at a run the instant the final bell rang. She had a small amount of time to get from her school to Namimori High and if she didn’t catch the bus across town she’d never make it in time to walk home with everyone. She would miss out on precious moments. She already felt she missed out on so many being away from them during the school day. It was nearly 200 days of lunches and conversations she had to play catch up on in the afternoons. 

She had tried so hard to convince her father to let her transfer schools rather than continue into the high school section of her all girls’ academy. She had plied him with pamphlets, and endless repetition of the benefits of allowing her to attend closer to home instead of moving up through prestigious ranks where she was bored and had no friends at all. She had even tried to use Gokudera-kun’s accelerated studies encouraged by Tsuna-san and Reborn as an example of the excellent academics Namimori High had to offer. 

Instead of being convinced, her father had ended up questioning how she had friends named _Tsuna_ and Gokudera- _kun_ when she went to an all girls’ school and why he hadn’t heard of them before. Only Kyoko-chan’s excessive promises not to leave her out of anything important had kept Haru from resorting to drastic measures and asking Hibari-san to present Namimori High school’s merits to her father.

So now, she abandoned her classroom and classmates, leaving them and whatever comments they had made about her oddness during the day in her wake like microscopic dust as she crossed the town. Haru knew who her true friends were, and where to find them. She skids onto the other high school’s grounds, waving to Hibird and watching him circle for a moment before he headed towards the rooftop, undoubtedly to report her presence as an outsider, like usual.

She’s pink faced, and breathless, but no one seems to be around except some passing members of a sports club she doesn’t recognize, so Haru takes a moment to pull out her compact mirror and tuck her faintly forming curls into her bobby pins and behind her ears. 

Lately, there had been fewer and fewer friends to meet after school. Yamamoto-kun was getting deep into the baseball season, dedicating himself to practice with his usual startling fervor, but Gokudera-kun had seemed to catch some kind of over achieving bug between middle school and high school. Reborn had made a few comments about how useful Ryohei-san and Hibari-san were going to be as senpai, graduating before Tsuna-san, and suddenly Gokudera was flying through his courses. Not just school work, but picking up the archery club for his required high school extracurricular. 

They would both be at practice, but Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan would be there to meet her. She knew it. She waited, started to worry, and waited some more, slowly watching other students trickle out of their clubs. 

“He walked Kyoko home directly after school because Kurokawa stayed to tutor someone.”

Haru turns towards the voice, automatically looking up to the school walls rather than down to the ground. There’s no questioning Reborn, or who he was talking about. 

“Oh.” 

If it was anyone else, she’d be embarrassed by how disappointed she’s revealed herself to be, but it’s Reborn and he’s probably already predicted her next twenty emotions, so she can’t bother hiding it. 

“Why do you keep coming here Miura Haru?”

It was such a stupid question. Reborn _knew_ why she came every day without fail no matter the weather or distance. These were her friends, the people she had time traveled with, entirely beloved and terrifying each in their own ways. Her _only_ friends, but she had too much pride to admit that outloud. 

“Because I love Tsuna-san and one day I’m going-”

“No.”

The way Reborn cuts off her declaration is a mercy to her, Haru knows. She’s not ever going to be Tsuna’s wife. He’s walking Kyoko-chan home, probably without a thought back for her running to meet them at school. Oh, Tsuna-san will remember later once he’s made it home that Haru probably came to meet them, but it will be far too late for anything other than guilt she’ll absolve him of tomorrow. 

Haru may never marry Sawada Tsunayoshi, but it didn’t mean she loved him less, differently than how she has professed and pressed for the past years, but not less. 

“To support Tsuna-san whenever he needs-”

“What can you do that Yamamoto and Gokudera can’t?”  
Her face twists, she can feel it, making such an uncute expression. She wants to throw something at him, useless as it would be, because asking a question like that is _unfair_. When was she given a weapons tutor, a ring, and the chance to put her money where her mouth is? She and Kyoko were forever being protected, shunted to the side and given no outlet but kitchen utensils for their convictions.

It takes effort to remember her manners, to remember Reborn deserves her respect, and he would take it if she wouldn’t give it to him. She schools her face, brings it back to something in the acceptable range for a high school girl in public. 

“Well, neither of them have charm-”

She was still proud of Fuuta’s ranking of her in middle school. It might have changed by now, but she clung to it. She was highly ranked in something. She had merit. She had worth, even if it was just her charm.

“What can you do that Kyoko can’t? Why do you keep coming here Haru?”

Haru feels like her teeth are rattling inside her mouth, something hot and stinging building in the space between her tongue and the hard plate of her upper jaw. 

“Kyoko has never made her own clothing! She studies for days to do tests I could pass in my sleep! I can do a lot of things she can’t! I deserve to be happy, too!” 

More clubs are getting out, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun may find her there, yelling at Reborn. She keeps going anyway because this is important.

“And this makes me happy! My friends are _mine_ , and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep them!”

Reborn tips his hat down, smirking and Haru feels abruptly like she understands Tsuna’s life experiences more than she did before. Every time they’ve come upon him yelling at the hitman or heard it from a distance makes much more sense. 

“Well, if you’re not going to be a mafia wife you’re going to have to be something else. The Vongola doesn’t need freeloaders.” 

She bites her tongue between her teeth. This is it, what she’s craved. A chance to do more, to _be_ more, and get involved.   
“Tell me my options.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
